Uwaki na Honey Pie
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Country Musume Singles Chronology |Last1 = BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru 4th major single (2002) |Next1 = Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ 6th major single (2003) }} Uwaki na Honey Pie (浮気なハニーパイ; Unfaithful Honey Pie) is the fifth major label single by Country Musume, their ninth single overall, and the first under the name Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto. It was released on July 24, 2003. The single reached #7 on the Oricon Charts and sold a total of 41,324 copies. Uwaki na Honey Pie was later featured on Petit Best 4, Country Musume Daizenshuu ②, and Country Musume Mega Best. Tracklist CD #Uwaki na Honey Pie #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu (恋がステキな季節; A Wonderful Season for Love) (2003 Version) #Uwaki na Honey Pie (Instrumental) Event V #Satoda Mai no PV Satsueigenba Totsugeki Report (里田まいのPV撮影現場突撃レポート; Satoda Mai's PV Location Shooting Assault Report) #Making & Interview (メイキング＆インタビュー) #Morning Musume Kara no Message (モーニング娘。からのメッセージ; Message from Morning Musume) Featured Members *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna (debut) *Morning Musume **Konno Asami **Fujimoto Miki Single Information ;Uwaki na Honey Pie *Lyrics, Composition, and Rap: Tsunku *Arrangement & Programming: Morio Takashi *Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Country Musume no Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume), Tsunku *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKOhttp://ameblo.jp/yoshiko-445-yoshiko/entry-11948346876.html *Music Video: Kubo Shigeaki ;Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu (2003 Version) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Drums: Ogu *Bass: Hiroki *Chorus: Asami, Konno, Shindo Atsushi, Takahashi Yuichi Performances TV Performances ;Uwaki na Honey Pie *2003.07.13 Hello! Morning *2003.07.24 Utaban *2003.07.26 MelodiX! *2003.08.01 FUN *2003.08.01 Music Station Concert Performances ;Uwaki na Honey Pie *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ - with Miyoshi Erika, Inaba Atsuko *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Matsuura Aya, W, Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Wonderful Hearts *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Hello! Project *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ *Country Musume LIVE 2006 ~SHIBUYA des DATE~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - with Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Fukuda Kanon, Sainen Mia, Saho Akari, Kikkawa Yuu *Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ - Ongaku Gatas *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Satoda Mai (with Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri as back-up dancers) *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ - Hello! Project *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama STEP!~ - - Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Kikkawa Yuu *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Petitmoni V *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ - Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu - Satoda Mai with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ - Nakanishi Kana *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Satoda Mai, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Country Girls *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Hello! Project *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu - Country Girls *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Country Girls (as part of a medley) *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru - Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Country Girls *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Country Girls *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Country Girls *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Ogata Risa, Oota Haruka, Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE - Country Girls *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Country Girls *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ - Country Girls Event Performances ;Uwaki na Honey Pie *Country Musume fanclub tour in Karuizawa 2006 *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA ~HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE~ - with Tsuji Nozomi, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka *Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013 - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Ashikaga - Country Girls *Country Girls 1 Shuunen Kinen Event & Tsugunaga Momoko Fukkatsusai! - Country Girls *Inaba Manaka Birthday Event 2017 - Inaba Manaka *Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~ - Country Girls *Country Girls 4 Shuunen Kinen Event ~forte~ - Country Girls *PINK CRES. HBDParty! ~M.Y.B. LV.27~ - PINK CRES. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 41,324 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Uwaki na Honey Pie, Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu (2003 Version) cs:Uwaki na Honey Pie da:Uwaki na Honey Pie de:Uwaki na Honey Pie es:Uwaki na Honey Pie fr:Uwaki na Honey Pie it:Uwaki na Honey Pie ja:浮気なハニーパイ Category:Country Girls Singles Category:2003 Singles Category:2003 Event Vs Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Country Girls Debuts